Black Roses Red
by Sapphire Ink
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks Washington in hopes of erasing her dark past but when Alice Cullen walks into her life she learns that running from something doesn’t mean it’s going to disappear. Full Sum. Inside Alice/Bella FemmeSlash
1. PrologueChange

_Title: Black Roses Red_

_Author: Sapphire Ink_

_Category: Twilight_

_Rating: T, possible M in later chapters_

_Pairing: Bella and Alice_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…just my twisted ideas. _

_Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks Washington in hopes of erasing her dark past but when Alice Cullen walks into her life she learns that running from something doesn't mean it's going to disappear. Can Bella finally come to terms with her past and realize that Alice is what she has needed all along? _

_A/N: Again this is a girl/ girl story, if you don't like girls with other girls in a romantic way then exit this story now. If you like it then please read on._

_

* * *

  
_

**Prologue**

**Alice POV**

I'll never forget the moment I laid eyes on her, I just knew she was going to change my life, and this feeling didn't have anything to do with my visions.

**Bella POV**

I'll never forget the moment I laid eyes on her, I just knew she was going to change my life, and this feeling had everything to do with that big gaping hole inside of me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Change**

There are times in everyone's life where change is inevitable, it's like breathing, it's a necessary part of survival. So in order to survive ; I chose change. That change included the tedious move from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. I was going to live with Charlie Swan, my father and Chief of Police. My mother Reneé and I moved to Phoenix after the divorce, but she was now newly married and traveling with her husband Phil. Reneé and I had an odd relationship, I was more like her mother than she was mine. Phil did wonders for her, he was there to take care of her. Moving with Charlie wouldn't be so bad, I would get that fresh start I was begging for. I was begging to get away since that fateful day last year, that day that will stick with me until the grave. I figured that new surroundings would help me to block it out and lessen the pain. I was dead betting that this be the case.

When I arrived in Forks via Charlie's cruiser, I was greeted by gray skies and a light drizzle. So far this place was living up to my expectations. Charlie and I barely said anything to one another the whole trip from Port Angeles, he was a man of few words. I must have picked that up from him. When we arrived at the house, Charlie helped me inside and up to my room. I was taken by surprise as I walked in. There was a fresh coat of white paint on the walls, a desk in the corner with an old computer on top, and the twin bed had been replaced with a full, and it was laden in a sea of blue bedding. Blue was my favorite color.

"I talked to your mom and asked her what you liked, she didn't tell me much except that you liked blue. I painted the walls white, so you can do whatever you want with them, and of course I got you a computer because your mom said it was a requirement."

That was the most he had said since I got here. "Thanks Dad" I replied while giving him an awkward hug.

He quickly pulled away "I'll leave you to settle in, holler if you need anything"

With that he walked out into the hall, that was the good thing about Charlie, he didn't linger. I then started to unpack, glad that my room didn't look like 7 year old Bella still lived here. I stopped coming here a few years ago, when I couldn't take the dreary summers anymore. Charlie and I started vacationing in California; even then I think this room had a spice girl poster or two.

When I got done unpacking I went downstairs to discover pizza out on the dining table. When the smell hit my nose, I realized how hungry I was. I also made a mental note to start cooking for Charlie, I was sure he was surviving on TV dinners and diner cuisine.

"Thanks Dad, I'm starved" I said as I sat down at the table.

"No problem Bells" he replied stuffing a slice into his mouth.

"You know I can cook, you can't survive on pizza all the time."

"I manage" he said going slightly pink.

"I know, but I don't want my cooking skills to go to waste" I must say I am a good cook, one of the only things I'm good at.

"Ok, oh by the way I enrolled you in school, the new semester starts on Monday, it will give you the next few days to settle in."

"Thanks." It was now Thursday, so that gave me 3 days to prepare, I wish I had the money for a car, my scant savings from my job back home wasn't going to get me anywhere. I had a feeling there were going to be many mornings of me showing up at school soaked to the core from walking all the way, I didn't want to suffer through a ride in the cruiser. The rest of the evening went by without incident, and that night I settled into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I spent the next couple of days trying to settle in and get to know the terrain. I went grocery shopping, and arranged my room around, and I even attempted to see if there was anything good at the library, I was thoroughly disappointed. As I was driving around later I spotted a little used book store and in the window was a "Help Wanted" sign. Back in Phoenix I had worked at Barnes and Noble, and now I was jobless so I decided to give it a shot. I walked into the shop, and was met by the overwhelming smell of aging paper and dust. I didn't spot the shop keeper, so I decided to look around. There were a lot of books crammed into this tiny space, I think Forks had redeemed itself for it's pathetic library. I was thumbing through a copy of _Interview with the Vampire _by Anne Rice when I was interrupted by a musical voice. "Hello, Welcome to _Tom's Book Nook _may I help you with anything?

When I looked up I was staring into the eyes of the most beautiful person I had ever seen, ever.


	2. Book Nook's and Angelic Faces

_A/N: So here's Chapter 2...who was the beautiful face? Let's find out…. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything to do with Twilight. If I did I wouldn't be here._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Book Nooks and Angelic Faces**

She was shorter than me, pixie like, and she had spiky jet black hair that stuck out in every direction; Her eyes were the color of honey and were contrasted by her pale, almost translucent skin.

"Ummm I don't think so, but thanks" I said with a slight blush. I saw her tense up a little.

"Well if you need anything I will be at the counter" with a casual smile she turned around and walked, no danced off towards the counter. _Smooth Bella _I thought, I wanted to get a job here, and all I can do is trip over my words. After browsing awhile longer, I finally decided to get the copy of _Interview with the Vampire._ I loved this series, but never had picked up a copy myself. I was so used to checking out the ones from the library back home; there must have been two cards filled with my name in each one of those books.

I went up to the counter and set my book down and reached into my purse to get my money out. "

Are you passing through?" said the musical voice.

"Uhhh…Ummm….No" I replied

"Are you new here then?" she replied looking at me quizzically.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I said in surprise.

"Hun, In case you haven't noticed there isn't a lot of people in this town, and when there's someone new, we know. You must be Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella right?

"It's Bella, and yes Charlie is my father" I never liked when people called me by my full name, it seemed to old fashioned and pretentious.

"I heard you were coming, I see him around town all the time, he's often in at the hospital, my father works there. Charlie talks about you all the time, but he failed to mention that his daughter was gorgeous, but then again fathers don't talk about that." she replied in an almost flirtatious tone.

At this point I was red faced, and wondering how something so breathtakingly striking could be over here talking about me being gorgeous. She looked like an angel, and compared to her I was anything but attractive. I looked into her eyes which didn't help with my nervousness.

"Ummm…thanks…listen I saw the sign in your window and I was looking for a…" I was then cut off by the angel.

"Your hired, you can start Monday at 4." she said smiling

"Really?, don't you need me to fill out an application or come in for an interview?"

"It's a bookstore Bella, it's not rocket science. I'll be here for the first few days to train you, there's really not much to it. Although you don't need to apply I do need you to fill out this card with your contact information, so that way we can notify you of any shift changes or call you in if needed; Then you need to sign this declaration of employment, for legal reasons mostly. Tom is an old hippie type, he doesn't care, but for the sake of keeping his business, he does it. I am the only one besides Tom and his wife that works here. We haven't been able to keep anyone for longer than a few weeks."

"Don't worry about me, I intend to keep this job, I need the money." I said as a matter of fact.

"If you want money you have the wrong place, you aren't going to make too much here. Don't get me wrong, this is a good job but it doesn't pay all that well" she replied chuckling.

"I didn't expect too much, just something to fill my time; anyways thanks for the job but I must be getting back to the house, so if you could check me out that would be great." I needed to get back and start on dinner. I was interrupted by laughter coming from the angel behind the counter.

"What's so funny? I asked.

"Nothing really, it's just your interesting choice in reading material" she replied.

"What's wrong with my choice in reading?" Anne Rice is absolutely brilliant, I love her books."

"There's nothing wrong with it, I just didn't think you would be into Vampires and all that."

"Well I am, I find them to be fascinating creatures; they have this allure about them. There's something sexy, something erotic about how they are. It's too bad they are fictional, I would love to meet one" I replied with enthusiasm. At this point the angel looked like she was on the verge of combustible laughter.

"Wouldn't you be worried about the whole sucking your blood scenario?" she asked.

"No, I would ask them to turn me into one of them. It would be awesome to be a vampire, I mean to live forever. Think of the things you could do with an abundance of time. To live history, think of the knowledge you could soak up. Of course this is hypothetically speaking, I mean they don't exist, but it's fun to dream." I am sure I sounded like a giddy school girl, but I was weird when it came to this stuff. The angel had a look that was half way between amusement and complete horror. I had a tendency to do this to people, which would explain my lack of friends back in Phoenix.

"Isabella Swan you are perhaps the most twisted human I have ever met in my entire existence" she said with a look of amusement on her face.

"Well it seems my work here is done then, I will see you Monday at four then?" I said with confident abandon.

At this point the angel was standing right in front of me. "Actually I might see you sooner, we do go to the same school, maybe I can help you find your classes?"

"Thanks, that would be great, I'll see you then. It was nice meeting you." and with that I turned around to walk off but was stopped suddenly by a cold hand gripping around my waist and an equally cold breath next to my left ear.

"The pleasure was all mine, Isabella, you really should use that, it's so much more beautiful, it matches the beautiful girl who it belongs to. My names Alice, Alice Cullen by the way. I look forward to seeing you again soon. Good Afternoon."

By the time Bella could react to the other girl she had disappeared into almost thin air. Bella hurried home to get started on dinner, for the rest of the evening she could not get the angel off her mind. _Alice Cullen, Alice Cullen, Alice Cullen, Alice Cullen. Oh God she was so….perfect. _With those thoughts Bella drifted into a dream filled sleep, all of which were about Alice Cullen.

* * *

_A/N: I did put that book in there on purpose, my life is very ironic at times so I decided to add some into Bella and Alice's world …I was laughing as I wrote that in, along with the vampire bit. _


	3. Surprises and Tour Guides

_A/N: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, alerted, or added me to your favorite story or author list. I was not expecting this much turn out. It is good to know that people are, so far enjoying this story. Thank You, Thank You, Thank You. _

_Disclaimer: Let's say this one more time, together now: I do not own Twilight or any of the material therein, Stephenie Meyer does. _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Surprises and Tour Guides**

When I woke up Saturday morning I was still reeling from the series of vivid, and perhaps erotically charged dreams about Alice Cullen. I didn't even know her aside from our brief encounter but I wanted to know her; for some reason I couldn't shake the thought of her. It was almost as if she was an illusion, a mirage made up by my sick twisted mind to suffice that stupid hole in my chest. I didn't know what I wanted anymore, not after that day, not after watching everything I had ever built be torn down in a matter of minutes. Since that day I haven't been able to feel normally, love normally; I think even the psychologists gave up on me after a time. Yet, here I was in this nowhere town and this angelic girl comes out of nowhere and sparks my almost non existent curiosity. I was going to have to work with her to, so this was going to be interesting.

I finally got out of bed and got ready for my day, and then I went down stairs to make breakfast for Charlie and I. I was greeted with a note on the kitchen counter.

Bells,

I ran down to La Push to get something from Billy Black, I'll be back in time for breakfast.

Love, Dad

I wasn't surprised; Charlie always was a morning person, up early and out the door before the sun could even stand a chance. The name sounded familiar, I used to spend my summers down at First Beach fishing with Charlie and playing with Jacob Black, Billy's son. I decided that I would make chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast. Thankfully my shopping trip included those things. I got out all the ingredients and started making the pancake batter. Just as I was finished Charlie came home, he had big grin on his face.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey Dad, someone is in a good mood" I replied.

"Yes I am, I got something to show you, could you come outside with me for a minute?"

"Sure" I was starting to wonder what was going on, Charlie wasn't one to keep things to him self, and he was a simple man with a simple mind.

As I followed him outside I discovered an unfamiliar car in the driveway, it was midnight blue, I recognized it as an older model Camaro. I was still wondering why we were outside.

"What's going on Dad?"

"The 68 Camaro sitting in our driveway is what is going on" Charlie replied excitedly.

"Dad, I know we haven't talked all the much in the past few years but in case you didn't know I am a teenage girl, and teenage girls don't wet themselves at the sight of a car, at least not usually. I am one of those girls"

"Why not Bells?, it's your car after all."

"My car, what are you talking about?" I replied confused.

"That's why I went down to Billy's this morning, I went and bought you this car, it was Billy's for years, but when he ended up in a wheel chair he stopped driving it. He has his truck, so there's really no use for it. He wanted to give it to Jake but he needed the money and Jake has already started building his own car. So you are now the proud owner of this classic piece of car history. I know it has seen better days, but it runs pretty decent and with a little TLC it should work out just fine."

At this point I was excited, I had been wanting to get a car and now I had one, and it was blue. I was so happy, one less thing to worry about.

"Thanks a lot Dad this is so awesome, this saves me so much trouble, I love it, you're the best" I said hugging him as tightly as I could.

When I stepped back he was blushing a very violent red,he wasn't much of an emotions kind of guy, but I think this occasion warranted my outburst of joy.

"Why don't you come on inside and I'll finish up making breakfast and we can take this baby for a spin" ,I was trying to break the awkwardness.

"Sounds good Bells" Charlie replied with a smile.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by fast, I put the finishing touches on my room, drove my car around and got ready for school.

I woke up Monday morning bordering on the edge of nervous and excited. I was nervous because I was starting a new school with new people. I was excited because I was sure to see her again, that angelic face, that perfect face. _Alice Cullen, Alice Cullen, Alice Cullen._ I had been thinking that name all weekend and it wouldn't leave me for very long. _Ok Bella get a hold of yourself, focus, you must get ready for school, the faster you get that done, the faster you get to see her. _I was seriously losing it.

I eventually got ready, it was cold and rainy out today. I dressed in my favorite jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, with an emerald green v-neck sweater over it, a black pea coat, a matching emerald green scarf, some gloves, and my rain boots. I left my hair down, it always looked good that way. I grabbed some breakfast and after I went up to brush my teeth and grab my bag.

* * *

I made it to school with plenty of time to spare, the parking lot was pretty big for this small school. I surveyed the parking lot, everyone had your average older model car, all that could be afforded by a teenager with an after school job. The exception was a silver Volvo, it must be the rich kid, there was always one of those. I parked and searched out the office, it was still drizzling, I finally found it and walked in. The office was warm, it had your typical ten years out of date décor, desks, and bulletin boards filled with flyers about various things, half of them probably out of date. I spotted an older looking woman with red hair, she was dressed in a hideous pant suit in the shade of Barney purple. She noticed me standing there and walked over to the front counter.

"Hello Dear How may I help you" she said with a smile.

"Hello My name is Bella Swan and I am here to get my class schedule."

"Oh you must be Chief Swan's daughter, I have been expecting you." She walked over to her desk and rifled through the stacks of papers and produced two thin sheets, she stapled them and handed me.

"There is your class schedule and a piece of paper for everyone of your teachers to sign, at the end of the day just bring it back signed. I hope you are enjoying Forks. My name is Mrs. Cope Hun if you need anything."

"Thank You, Have a Nice Day" I replied with a smile.

"You to dear." And with that I walked out of the office. I found a bench and sat down to review my schedule, it looked pretty much the same as it did back in Phoenix.

1. Advanced Placement English with Beaker

2. Advanced Placement United States History with Hendricks

3. Photography with Taylor

Lunch

4. Biology with Banner

5. Calculus with Porter

6. Gym with Clapp

I groaned at that last one, I hated gym, I was uncoordinated, and I wasn't good at sports. Back in Phoenix it was only required 2 years, here it was all four. I was asking to die. I was also in Advanced Placement Biology but it wasn't offered here.

"Hey Stranger, it should be a crime to look that beautiful" a familiar voice said breaking my train of thought. I looked up and there she was, the angel, in all her glory. I must have been staring too intently, when a cold hand touched my shoulder.

"Earth to Isabella, are you ok? said the angel.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought there for a minute, How are you? How was your weekend?" I replied with a blush. She tensed for a minute then she answered.

"I am doing famously, and my weekend was quite good, just messing around with my brothers, that type of thing" she replied.

"Awesome, I don't have any siblings, so I wouldn't know about all that stuff, How many do you have?"

"I have four: three brothers and one sister. We were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, they are wonderful parents. Anyways I'll tell you more about that later, Did you get your schedule?"

"Yes I did" I said handing it to her, she glanced over it.

"It looks like you and I have similar schedules, except when you have Biology I have AP US History and when you have History I have Biology. It will work out well, that way I can show you to most of your classes" she replied looking excited. At this point the bell rang, and Alice and I stood up.

"Now Isabella, if you would do me the pleasure of letting me walk you to class" she said bending her right arm so I could hook my arm through hers.

"That would be great Alice, thank you" I replied hooking my arm through hers.

With that we walked off to class, and I had to have the biggest smile on my face, of anyone.

* * *

English was my favorite subject, when I got there with Alice by my side I walked up to the teachers desk and had her sign my slip, she didn't introduce me to the class much to my relief, I didn't like a lot of attention. When I turned around I noticed Alice had taken a seat in the back corner and she waved me to a seat next to her. As I walked to the back everyone had their eyes trained on me like I was a shiny new toy or something. I finally took my seat next to Alice and looked at her, she stared at me for a moment, smiled, and adverted her gaze to the front when the teacher called the class to attention. Every so often I would advert my gaze over to her, and sometimes I would catch her looking at me and she would smile and wink at me. I half took notes and half stared at Alice. We were going to be reading The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. I had read this book a long time ago as a personal read and I loved it, I was looking forward to doing the assignments that went along with this. Sooner than I would have liked the bell rang and we all stood up, I packed up my stuff and hooked onto Alice's arm.

"I am so exited about The Great Gatsby; it's one of my favorites" I said sounding very enthusiastic.

"It's one of mine to" she replied. After a short walk, we arrived at the history room.

"Here we are Isabella; United States History" Alice said.

"Thank You Alice, it's kind of nice having my own personal tour guide" I replied with a smile. She then grasped my hands facing me and leaned into my ear and whispered.

"Again, the pleasure is all mine. Your quite the lovely tourist, I hope you enjoy your history lesson. I will be back to walk you to your next class, I am starting to miss you already." With that she kissed my cheek, smiled and winked and danced off to her next class.

She left me there and I was still caught in her trance. If it wasn't apparent before, I was pretty sure now that I was starting to fall for Alice Cullen. It excited me but at the same time I was terrified, absolutely terrified.

* * *

_A/N: Again thank you to all who read this. I will try to get chapters out as soon as possible. Especially if the high demand continues. In case you are wondering about Alice and her ear whispering….yes she will continue to walk around and whisper sweet little suggestive nothings into Bella's ear. Why? Because it's her thing and because you and I both know it is totally hot. Happy Reading… _


	4. Discussions and a Dark Closet

_A/N: Thank You!!!!!!! To all who reviewed, alerted or added my story to your favorites. I am so happy that everyone is enjoying this story. I would have had some new stuff up earlier but I have been working long hours and in the middle of writing the chapter I decided to change it entirely. I hope you enjoy the finished product. _

_Disclaimer: I still don't own it and I never will. _

_

* * *

__**Chapter 4: Discussions and a Dark Closet**_

I walked into History and I was still in my Alice Cullen induced daze. I hated and loved how she could just do that to me. She was like a drug - a drug that was freely flowing through my veins. I needed to desperately focus on the task at hand; school. I handed my slip to the teacher and slid into a seat in the middle of the room. I could tell I was still the shiny new toy that everyone loved to gawk at. As I was retrieving my notebook out of my messenger bag I felt a light tap on my right shoulder and I looked up.

"Hi, My name is Jessica Stanley, you must be Isabella Swan?" Jessica asked this in a tone of high decibels - reminiscent of nails on a chalkboard.

"It's Bella, and it's nice to meet you" I replied in a polite tone.

"So I seen you with Alice Cullen, how did you get her to talk to you? She doesn't talk to people outside of her own family, none of the Cullen's do." Jessica replied in a sinister tone.

"I was in town the other day and I passed a sign in the window of the bookstore and I decided to put in an application. Alice happened to be working at the time and she hired me. She is very nice and very welcoming. So what if she is tight knit with her family, that doesn't mean anything" I shot back getting very defensive.

"Calm down, I was just saying that they aren't very social with the rest of us" Jessica replied stunned.

"And I am just saying that you shouldn't judge people by weather or not they talk to you" I snapped back again and with that she turned towards the front of the room just as Mr. Hendricks was calling the class to attention.

* * *

I emerged from history an hour later to find Alice leaning casually against the wall. My heart skipped a beat, I was still captivated by her presence.

"Hey" I said awkwardly.

"Hello Beautiful, I missed you" she replied in her musical voice.

"I missed you to." I couldn't believe I just said that to her directly. I had just admitted to Alice Cullen that I missed her. Why was I being so weird about this?

"Good, shall we be off?" she replied as she linked my arm and hers. We walked in silence all the way to photography. When I entered the photography lab, I was greeted with the familiar smell of photo chemicals. I had been doing photography since my freshman year now and I absolutely loved it. I handed my slip to Ms. Taylor and followed Alice to the back row of desks. Ms. Taylor stood up, and addressed the class very briefly, it was basically a free day. We could either study or develop the film we had taken over the break. I had taken a few photos but nothing was worth developing. Ms. Taylor gave me a syllabus and a sheet to sign stating that I would treat all the equipment with respect. Alice was one of the few people who had taken some pictures over the break; she pulled me into the dark closet with her so she could prepare her film for developing.

"So how long have you been doing photography? I asked Alice.

"Awhile" she replied.

"Take any good pictures over the break?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Isabella?" she said in an almost flustered tone.

"Wha…" Before I could finish my sentence I felt my back collide with the wall of the dark closet and a cold pair of arms wrap around my waist, followed by a cold set of lips trailing kisses up and down my jaw. Alice pressed her body against mine as she moved her lips to my lips in an urgent kiss. I responded and began to kiss her back, soon she was begging entrance between my lips and I complied. Her tongue expertly explored my mouth as she trailed her hand down to the button on my jeans and undid it.

Between labored breaths and kisses I tried to get her attention "Alice, What are you doing?" I asked in a muffled tone.

"What does it look like I am doing Isabella? I can't deny you anymore, I can't take it. I need you. I want you. Can't you see it? You want me and I want you, so just let us have each other." I was absolutely stunned by this but I finally spoke up.

"Ok, you have me; but we can't do this here." I replied in a whispered tone.

"Your right. Why did you have to get so rational on me all of a sudden?" she said in mock frustration.

"Trust me- this isn't easy but we are at school still and it's my first day, I wouldn't want to get caught in such a compromising position" I replied in an even tone. Imagine, Alice and I getting caught in the dark closet together and the whole school finding out, not to mention Charlie. I didn't want to think about that so I decided to steer it out of such a controversial area.

"Shouldn't you be getting your film together?" I asked smoothly.

"Oh yes; Film…Right!"

* * *

_A/N: Just a FYI to all of you who have never wet printed or learned about photography, a dark closet is the part of a traditional photo lab where you go to remove the film from it's roll, wrap it around a spool-like ring and place it in the developing tank so you can develop it for printing. Light=Bad…lol…I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


	5. Confessions and a Dark Closet

_A/N: We are going to switch it up a little in this chapter, I left Alice a little mysterious in the last chapter and it was an important chapter, a turning point. I want to give you all a look into Alice's thoughts as she was confessing all those things to Bella, plus you will get a look into a conversation between her and Edward. I hope you all enjoy some Alice goodness. Before I move on I have a quick question….Do any of you know if they sell Team Alice shirts out in cyberspace somewhere? If you do I would be forever grateful if you told me. _

_Disclaimer: Twilight is not my idea, just the girl on girl action that goes on between Alice and Bella. ;)_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Confessions and a Dark Closet-Alice POV**

After I dropped Isabella at the history room I preceded to Biology; I couldn't stop my mind from running around her, spinning in circles around that striking face. I had waited a long time to meet her, a very long time. Isabella Swan was going to be the death of me, she had consumed my entire life and I wasn't even sure if she liked me. I keep flirting but she never really responds, but I keep seeing it; her and I together, like really together. Oh God, I need to stop thinking about that. I get wet just thinking about her naked body anywhere near me. Unfortunately, her liking me or not is the least of my worries, I have a secret. My whole family and I keep this secret from everyone, and if it were leaked to the wrong people, all of us would be destroyed. How do you tell your potential lover, that your really an eighty-year-old future-seeing vampire trapped in a teenage girls body? My entire family and I are vampires. We all pose as human so we can live in civilized society, we chose the alternative lifestyle of the vampire world. I don't drink human blood, but Isabella's blood is so hard to ignore sometimes, she smells so good. I don't know what to do, I want to get closer to her and I want to do all the things I have been longing to do but I don't want to scare her or worse, send her running off.

"Your over analyzing things, you need to stop before you go mad" came a familiar voice.

My "brother" Edward had caught up with me; he can read minds so he knows what I am thinking, it's kind of annoying sometimes.

"I need to think about all this Edward, it's overwhelming me, I am usually so in control of everything and this girl has come and torn down my years of sharpening and perfecting" I replied in a frustrated tone.

"I think it's good for you, you need to stop asking so many questions; we have spent our entire existences asking questions, and we will still have an entire eternity to ask questions after this moment passes" he said in a smooth tone.

"When did you start being so reckless in your thinking?" I asked sounding surprised.

"I am not reckless, I am simply watching out for my little sister. Sometimes thinking too much can get you into trouble, when it comes to matters of the heart you need to become open-minded. Despite all that you should never fail to be careful with our secret, and with Bella" he stated.

"I am without a doubt falling head over heels in love with her with each passing day but I don't want to start something and have it be finished in a matter of moments. What is she going to say when I tell her I am a vampire? I mean she is reading that book about those completely preposterous versions of vampires, she is going to think I am a blood-thirsty lunatic." I replied in a high voice.

"You are a blood-thirsty lunatic" he shoot back in amusement.

"Edward, this is no time for jokes!" I retorted.

"Sorry, but you need to make a choice, your either going to take a step or not take a step. If you dwell on this it's going to drive you mad. First, you need to tell her how you feel and go from there; develop a relationship of some sort with her. You won't get anywhere by sitting around and analyzing it" Edward replied in a thoughtful tone.

" I know, I know" I said with a mock glare.

"Just remember, she said she wanted to meet a vampire; she got her wish but she doesn't know it yet."

With that he walked away with a smug smile on his face, _Brothers! _I realized that the hour was up and that going to class was pointless. My education wasn't going to suffer considering I had taken high school biology at least a dozen or more times in my existence. I decided to go and stand beside the history room to wait for Isabella. Edward was right, I really needed to do something before I drive myself mad. It wasn't long before the bell sounded. Isabella came strolling out into the hall and if my heart could, it would be racing. _Ok Alice you can do this, you can do this. _

_

* * *

_"Hey" she said with a blush creeping upon her face.

"Hello Beautiful, I missed you" I replied, feeling confident.

"I missed you to" she replied. Wow did Isabella Swan just tell me she missed me? I can't believe it. Why am I being so weird about it? I had to act before this got any more awkward.

"Good, shall we be off?" I asked as I linked my arm with hers. We walked to the photography room in silence. We soon entered the photography lab and I started towards the back row as Isabella dropped her slip on Ms. Taylor's desk. I loved photography, I had gotten into it back in the 1930's. I was fascinated with being able to capture moments in time and keep them on sheets of paper. I had taken some pictures over break and I told Isabella to come with me into the dark closet so I could load my film into the developing tank.

"So how long have you been doing photography?" she asked me.

"Awhile" I replied.

"Take any good pictures over the break? " she asked curiously. I was tired of this small talk, this awkward conversation was going nowhere. I had to follow Edward's advice and just go for it and start taking action. I needed to start being Alice Cullen again, take charge- let's get this done- Alice Cullen.

"Isabella" I said feeling frustrated.

"Wha…" Before she could finish her sentence I pushed her against the wall, wrapped my arms around her and began kissing her jaw line. I was in dangerous territory but I didn't care, I knew what I wanted and I was going to try my hardest to get it. I pressed my self against her harder as I finally found her lips and devoured them, soon I trailed my hands down to her jeans and undid the button. Before I could get any farther I was interrupted :"Alice, What are you doing?" she asked. This was it, this was the moment, I either take it or I don't. "

What does it look like I am doing Isabella? I can't deny you anymore, I can't take it. I need you. I want you. Can't you see it? You want me and I want you, so just let us have each other" I stated.

There was a long silence before she spoke, "Ok, you have me; but we can't do this here" she replied.

I thought about it for a half-second, "Your right. Why did you have to get so rational on me all of a sudden?" I said in mock frustration.

"Trust me- this isn't easy but we are at school still and it's my first day, I wouldn't want to get caught in such a compromising position" she replied. That would be a joy, my family and I usually try to stay put of the spotlight, we don't want or need attention.

"Shouldn't you be getting your film together?" she asked ,changing the subject.

"Oh yes; Film…Right!" For the first time in my eighty years I had the feeling that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked the dark closet a second time around. I shall be onto Chapter 6 within the next day or so… Thanks again for all your support. _


	6. 20 Questions about My Little Black Soul

_**A/N: Finally, an update. I have been rather neglectful of this story lately, life is getting in the way of my creative process. I work a retail job, for meager wages, and usually meager hours but lately, due to the irresponsibility of my co-workers, I have gained a lot of hours. My internet is through my cable company and my cable company can't seem to get it together and we keep getting outages. No Internet=No Access to . If you can guys, get satellite, it's better. **_

_**Many thanks to all of you who have read, reviewed, alerted, and added me to your favorites….All of you will get a lap dance from Alice Cullen as a thank you…j/k I wish I could get a lap dance from Alice Cullen, that would be soooo hotttttt. *Sigh* **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga or any of it's characters.**_

* * *

__**Chapter 6: 20 Questions about My Little Black Soul.**

Alice Cullen had thrown me; Bella Swan, against the wall of a dark closet and proceeded to make out with me. If I hadn't stopped her she would have probably done a lot more school inappropriate things to me, I wanted her to do those things. I can't explain all of this, it's like I have been dead for so long and Alice came along and breathed life into my little black soul. After that day last year I thought I could never feel this way again, so many girls had tried and failed. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but Alice Cullen was…different.

* * *

Alice and I finished out third hour, we had resorted to mindless chatter in order to avoid what had just taken place. After photography, Alice and I headed to the lunchroom. I of course got stares and whispers, I was still the shiny new toy and everyone wanted a good look. I got to meet one of Alice's brothers, his name is Edward. If I was into men I would definitely be swooning. Edward had the same pale skin and honey eyes as Alice. He was tall and lean with a slight muscular build. His hair was an unusual bronze color, not quite red and not quite brown. His smile was crooked, like he was always up to something mischievous. I could swear Alice and Edward were twins but, it wasn't possible seeing as they were adopted.

Lunch went by fast, I kept myself busy with the two God-like people sitting at my lunch table. I learned that Alice and Edward's other three siblings graduated last year and two went off to college while Jasper, who was Edward's boyfriend, stayed behind and took online courses. I found it weird that all her siblings were going out with each other. Emmett and Rosalie are off at Dartmouth together. Edward and Jasper are here in Forks together. Alice was the only one without a significant other, until about an hour ago. Esme, their mother, is a homemaker and Carlisle, their father, is a surgeon. For the most part, Alice and Edward seem to come from a pretty typical family, but for some reason I feel like I was missing something and I can't quite put my finger on it. They seemed to talk quite a bit about their family, but I got the feeling that they were conveniently leaving something out. I guess I have time to figure it out.

* * *

After lunch, Alice walked me to my Biology class which, I happened to have with Edward. Alice and I said our goodbyes when the bell rang, and I shuffled myself into the classroom. Edward invited me to sit at his table with him. I sat down and took out my supplies.

"How are you liking Fork's" he asked

"It's better than I thought it would be, although, I am still in protest of the horrible weather" I replied.

"Why did you move here then?, if you don't like the weather?" he asked sounding genuinely interested.

"My mom and Phil got married and she wanted to travel with him but she felt bad about leaving me behind."

By this time the class was called to order and we were given a lab. Edward and I got straight to work on identifying the different phases of onion root. We continued our conversation.

"So you got shipped here by your parent's?" he asked.

I looked into the microscope. "Prophase" I replied sliding the microscope over to Edward and writing it down.

"No, I shipped myself here" I added.

'Interesting…I bet your glad you shipped yourself here now" Edward said with a crooked smile as he identified the Anaphase.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"My sister has seemed to attach herself to you quite nicely. I bet that makes your move a worthwhile effort."

"Um…yeah she's nice" I replied with a blush. He stiffened for a few seconds and then relaxed.

"Nice? I think your understating." He seemed shocked as he said this.

"I know, I just didn't want to get to gooey, you are her brother after all. Alice is absolutely amazing, I have never met anyone like her before. I am looking forward to seeing where her and I go. After last year I didn't think I would be able to do this sort of thing again. I guess things change." I felt like I had just rambled, I don't know what it is about the Cullens'; they are so easy to talk to. By this time we had finished the lab well before the rest of the class, Edward was very smart.

"Last year? What happened last year? He asked in a curious tone. Oh Damn! I think I just said to much.

"Just some stuff, there was this girl and this stuff happened. I can't really talk about it, plus I haven't said anything to your sister so when I tell her maybe I will tell you." I replied trying to deter his curiosity.

"Understandable, but if you need to talk, you can talk to me, I happen to be a very good listener." He had his charming smile, I bet anyone of the Cullens' could even charm the fur off a mountain lion.

"Thanks, but I think I got it handled. Why does it matter to you anyway?" I wanted to know why Edward wanted to know so much.

"I am just having a hard time reading you, and I like to know the people who around me. You are dating my sister as well, so I would naturally want to know about you." He said this with a tone of complete innocence, but I couldn't help but to think there was more to him. I was beginning to catch on to the fact that there always seems to be more going on with a Cullen then they let on.

* * *

The rest of the day went on and was uneventful. When the school day ended I hurried home so I could get everything in order before work. I was going to have the whole evening with Alice Cullen, it was at work, but it would give me an opportunity to discover more about this mysterious and intriguing girl.

I arrived at work a few minutes before the start of my shift and I was greeted by my beautiful new girlfriend.

"Hey Gorgeous" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Beautiful" I replied back with a smirk.

"Are you ready to get to work?" she asked.

"Sure, let's do this" I said enthusiastically.

* * *

By six o' clock, Alice had shown me every little thing there is to know about working at _Tom's Book Nook. _There was a lot of information but Alice made it so simple that it was the easiest thing I had ever learned. I wonder how my grades would look if Alice taught my subjects. The Cullens' seemed to be blessed in every area imaginable: looks, intelligence, style and charm. I took out my book and began to read as Alice was straightening the displays. I was soon interrupted by the musical voice.

"So what was your life like before; In Phoenix" she asked. I didn't like this question, I didn't want to remember anything about that place, except my mother.

"It was different…" I replied hoping she would drop it.

"Different? How?" Alice asked sounding even more curious. I wasn't going to get out of this so easy.

"Phoenix is the polar opposite of Forks, it's a different way of life. In Phoenix there is sun, shopping malls, tans, expensive cars, and pretentious people. It was like I lived in a mini version of Hollywood, everything is about Abercrombie and Botox."

"Phoenix sounds nothing like you" Alice replied.

"I think most of it had to do with the immaturity of high school, no one thought for a second that daddy's good job was paying for that BMW. It was all so trivial and I wasn't interested in it."

"So I guess in a way Forks suits you better, more laid back and less trivial" Alice replied.

"That is a good way of looking at it" I replied.

"So amongst all that I imagine you being attracted to women didn't help matters" she stated.

"Not really, but I didn't really care" I replied.

"Well that's good, so how many girls were there before me?" Alice asked in an innocent tone. This was the question I wanted to avoid, it's not that I had been with many women or that I was ashamed. I just didn't want to feel the pain again.

"There were two but only one that really mattered" I replied.

"Tell me more about the one that mattered, I promise I am not jealous I just want to know" she said.

"I know your not jealous, I just can't talk about it" I replied in a harsh tone.

"It sounds like whoever she was, she was important" Alice said in a soothing tone.

"She was, but she's not anymore" I shot back.

"If she wasn't you wouldn't be fighting me so much on this" Alice replied.

"Can't we talk about something else, anything else" I pleaded with Alice.

"If that is your true wish we can, but it's not healthy to hold that much emotion on the inside" Alice replied back. I was getting annoyed at her persistence and she was slowly breaking my resolve.

"Why do you want to know so bad? About this other girl who once held my heart and still would if certain events didn't take place."

"I can tell it's painful and that you never have had a chance to talk to someone who wasn't trying to analyze you" she replied back.

"Fine, I will tell you, but I am warning you now, this is perhaps the blackest story my little black soul has ever had to endure. I don't think I have ever felt a greater pain than Lizzy…"

_A/N: Nice cliffy huh? And yes, I did go there with Jasper and Edward. _

_Disclaimer: I have never in my life been to Phoenix, Arizona but I have met and became friends with a few people from there. I was only using the interpretations of Bella and 's explanation of life as a high school student in Phoenix. The characteristics I express in here are not necessarily those of the residents in Phoenix. I am sure there are some pretty awesome people there. _


	7. Elizabeth Grace Jayson

_A/N: Again, Thank You for all your support. It keeps me writing. I had so many directions to go with this storyline but I could only chose one, so after some careful consideration and some rewriting I chose this direction. I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Elizabeth Grace Jayson.**

"I gave my heart and soul to Elizabeth Grace Jayson on the first day of eighth grade and it stayed that way for three solid years, I gave three years of my life to her. About a year ago she handed my heart and soul back to me, mangled and twisted: like scrap metal. I will never forget that week, that week that forever destroyed me."

"It was late December, it was just like any other day, Lizzy was coming over after school, it was my day off from work. She had told me she had something important to talk to me about. I hoped it was about us taking things to a more committed level, I had just bought an engagement ring and I was going to propose that coming weekend over a romantic dinner. After three years I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I had been home around twenty minutes when I heard my doorbell sound, I raced down stairs. When I opened the door Lizzy was standing there looking as gorgeous as ever. Her chocolate hair was cascading down her shoulders in soft curls, her eyes a brilliant blue and her outfit hugged her body in all the right places. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her, then I invited her in. We made our way into the living room and sat down."

_***Flashback***_

"Bella, We need to talk" Lizzy said in a serious tone. I was screaming inside, exactly what I wanted. Now I could propose.

"Yes Lizzy" I replied.

"There's something I have to tell you, and I have been putting it off for awhile now" She said in a nervous tone.

"That's ok, your telling me now babe" I replied sounding so hopeful.

"Bella, I cheated on you" she said in a guilty tone. My heart took a nice blow after that.

"With Who? Who is she? What's her name? I will kill her…" before I could finish I was cut off.

"It wasn't a her, It was a him. Do you remember Jason Williams?"

"You mean that stupid wrestler meathead we used to make fun of from across the lunchroom?" I asked raging with anger and hurt.

"Yes, I ran into him at Lacey McGregor's party about five months ago; You know the one she throws every year before school starts again? You were out of town. One thing led to another and we slept together, we were kind of drunk."

"Another blow to the heart. "

"Oh so you were drunk? Well that just makes everything fucking better Lizzy. I go out of town for two weeks and you go and sleep with someone else, and it was a guy. I find it odd Lizzy, since your supposed to be a fucking lesbian." I was raging at this point, my body was shaking and I was crying.

"I guess I just discovered what I was missing out on all this time, it felt good and I just couldn't bring myself to stop."

"A piece of my heart… ripped out…"

"So you were willing to throw three years of our life together away, because you couldn't stop? Because it felt good?" By this time I was starting to cry.

"I just discovered a part of myself and I went with it" she replied.

"How could you Elizabeth Grace Jayson? How could you do this to me? I love you, with all my heart and soul. I love you more than anyone or anything could ever love you. I love you more than anyone could ever love another person." I replied throwing out sobs in between.

"Bella, I'm pregnant with his baby, and were going to get married. This Saturday were going down to the courthouse to make it official and were going to have a big ceremony at a later date. We want to be married before the baby comes. He has a nice job at his father's law firm and he's going to Harvard in the fall so he can become an official lawyer. He will take care of me Bella; and make sure me and the baby have a good life" she said in a cheerful tone.

My heart shattered…pieces and pieces and pieces everywhere.

"Your pregnant with his child and your getting married? We were supposed to get married Lizzy and raise a family together. We were supposed to go to college together and get good jobs. We were supposed to have cars and a house, and a cat. Were supposed to have all that together; Together Lizzy- you and me- not you and Jason Williams." I was yelling and crying, and trying to speak.

"I guess I just outgrew it all Bella, I will always love you, but in a way that two girls should love each other. My parent's were right Bella, it's not suitable to play house with another girl. I need to get married before the baby comes. What would the people say if the Senators daughter had a baby out of wedlock?"

"So this is about your fucking daddy's image? You never cared for the three years we were together what they thought; You never cared. I know you loved me, you can't lie like that for three years. Just because your daddy is a rich politician doesn't mean he controls you. How much did he buy you out for Lizzy? Huh? How much? It seems you have become daddy's little whore. I loved you with everything I had and you shoved it back in my face."

"Bella you have to understand that I was young, I didn't know any better. I have grown out of this phase. I love Jason now, and he loves me. Maybe when you have had time to cool down we can become friends. Goodbye Bella, thanks for being apart of my life."

With that she turned around and walked out the front door. I was left standing in my living room; numb and alone.

_***End Flashback***_

* * *

__"Four days later, Lizzy's father showed up at my front door with tears streaming down his face and a letter in hand."

* * *

_***Flashback***_

"Mr. Jayson, what's wrong? And what are you doing here?" I said in a concerned tone.

"Bella, I couldn't tell you this over the phone, It's Lizzy" he replied.

"What about her Mr. Jayson?" I replied cringing at the thought of her.

"I went into her room last night to talk with her and I found her lying on her floor with several pill bottles and several letters. I checked her pulse and there was none, I called an ambulance but it was to late. Lizzy is gone."

He was choked up and I was on my way to a nervous breakdown. My Lizzy was gone, my Lizzy was gone, my Lizzy was gone.

"I read the letters and a few other things, I never knew how much you meant to her. I thought she was trying to rebel against us and make it harder for us, but I was wrong. Lizzy truly loved you and I was naïve to that. I may not have liked the relationship but I never hated you. When she came to me telling me she was pregnant, I couldn't just let it go. I had to do something and the only solution I could think of was for her and Jason to get married. I was hoping that she would be able to salvage her life. Yes, I was trying to protect my image but I was trying to protect her more. I am a well regarded figure in this community, I am supposed to be practicing and teaching good morals. It wouldn't look good if a leaders daughter got caught up in teenaged pregnancy. Anyways, I thought you should get your letter. The memorial service will be held in a few days, please come." He said this in a sincere tone, I was shocked, I thought all this time he hated me. With that he handed me the letter and hugged me.

"Thank You Bella for making Lizzy's life special." He said in a muffled tone.

"Thank You Mr. Jayson." After that he gave me a weak smile and walked out my front door.

I was left standing in my living room cold and alone.

_***End Flashback***_

* * *

__"She tore my heart out and then committed suicide. It was way to much to handle in a week. I couldn't bear it. I went to the memorial service and after that I locked her up inside and kept her there. I distracted myself with school and work. Even thought she was locked inside, it still hurt to walk around and see all the places we spent so much time together at. Soon my mother married Phil. Phil plays ball and travels a lot, and my mother went with him. I was left home quite often and she started to feel guilty, so in order to ease the guilt I decided to move here, with Charlie. The added prospect of getting out of the place where my heart was destroyed was also attractive."

I then pulled my journal out of my bag and reached into the pocket on the back flap and pulled out Lizzy's letter. Alice had stayed silent this entire time and listened intently. I unfolded the letter and began to read it:

"_Dear, Isabella Marie Swan: _

_By the time you read this I will be gone, I will be gone in another world. I do not know what is waiting for me on the other side but I know that it has to be better than the giant mess I have created here. I screwed everything up, I want you to know that I heard what you said that day in your living room. I know that you loved me more than anything and that you wanted us to have a good life together. I know it was supposed to be us who got married and started a family. I know it was us who were supposed to be together forever. After I found out I was pregnant with Jason's baby I tried to convince myself that I didn't love you anymore, that what I was going to have was better. I was mistaken, no one on this earth could ever take the place of you Bella; No one. _

_You were my everything Bella and I destroyed it. I thought I was missing out on something, so I continued to have flings with Jason. What I was really missing out on was you, I should have realized that you and I had a good thing and I was only breaking it down. I am such a fool, a classic fool. I never meant to get pregnant, I never wanted to have his child. I wanted to have yours Bella. I wanted everything with you, please believe that. _

_When I told my father I was pregnant he immediately told me that I needed to get married and that I would have this baby. The thought of it scared me, so I tried to convince myself that I was ok with it, that it was going to be great. I told myself that I would get used to it and that it would be great. I told myself that I didn't love you and that what you and I had was wrong. I then resolved to make it easier on both of us and tell you that it was over. _

_I wanted to convince you that I didn't love you anymore so you could hate me. I wanted you to hate me so we could both deal with living without each other. The other day when I told you everything I almost lost it. I saw you in pain and I wanted nothing more than to run up to you and hug you and tell you it would be alright. I saw your heart break and mine went with it, and I almost lost it. _

_It was the best acting of my entire life and also the worst, because I was betraying you. I am not trying to justify my actions in any way I am just hoping that you know the truth. The last time I ever saw you, you were angry and upset. As the pills begin to overtake me, I remember your beautiful and glowing smile. I remember all the good times we had, all the happiness we shared. I remember you as my angel, my gorgeous angel. I love you Isabella Marie Swan and I always will, don't you ever forget it. _

_I wish you a long and happy life. I hope you go to college and travel the world, and fall in love again. I hope you have a nice family, I hope you enjoy them. I hope that every once in awhile you will look to the sky and think of me and smile. I am sorry our ending had to be so tragic and painful but I couldn't bear to live in a world without you by my side. _

_Love for Eternity, Elizabeth Grace Jayson"_

* * *

I was sobbing and shaking by the end and Alice just grabbed me and hugged me. I stayed in Alice's arms for what seemed like hours before she spoke.

"I think it's time for you to go home, common sweetie I will drive you." She had a look of deep sympathy in her eyes. I looked up at the clock and realized it was nearly nine o clock. Charlie wouldn't be worried because he was out at Billy's watching the game and probably catching up.

"What about my car?" I asked.

"I will call one of my brothers to come and pick it up, they won't mind."

"Ok, just let me get my stuff together" I replied. I started to get my stuff together and Alice went off to make the call and finish up some things before we left. Edward showed up fifteen minutes later to get my keys.

"Good Evening Bella" He said while bowing and kissing my hand. Damn Charming Cullen's.

"Good Evening Edward" I said giggling.

"Ok you two break it up, we got to get the damsel home so she can get her beauty sleep." Alice was laughing as she said this.

"Hey!, I am not a damsel" I retorted.

"Yes you are and I am your Knight in Shining Tin Foil" She replied with a smirk.

"Well if you're my Knight in Shining Tin Foil I guess it's ok" I said to the little Pixie.

We walked out to the street and Alice locked up the store, and then we headed towards her car. Edward had already gotten in and started up my car. Alice held open the passenger door of her white Volkswagon Turbo Beetle for me and I got in. I buckled up my seat belt and leaned my head against the window.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because I was now being carried up stairs and I was being placed in bed and the covers drawn over me. I opened my eyes to find Alice sitting in my bed next to me.

"Hey, What happened?" I asked.

"You feel asleep and I just carried you up here, you should go back to sleep" She said.

"I don't want to, I don't want to be alone" I replied.

"You won't, I will stay with you Bella" Alice said in a soothing tone. For some reason I started to sob again.

"Shhh Bella, don't cry" came Alice's voice.

"I just miss her so much sometimes, to think that she killed herself over me."

"It's not your fault Bella, she destroyed it all on her own" Alice said.

"I just…Alice I am a mess, you don't want me. I am damaged goods, I have too many scars. I would understand if you wanted to back out now" I said rambling.

"Bella I am not leaving you and I am not backing out. What happened to you was very traumatic and I don't blame you for being emotional about it. You are still trying to come to terms with it all and I understand where your coming from. The last thing you need is another person to leave you, and no I am not pitying you, I am being supportive. Your in my life now and it's going to stay that way. Besides, I think we will do amazing things together. I am staying with my damaged goods and promising to help her through"

"Thanks Alice, I am glad your sticking around."

"Now Bella it's time for you to go to sleep, school comes early" She replied.

"Good Night Alice" I said.

"Good Night Beautiful Bella"

With that I drifted off….

* * *

_A/N: That was perhaps one of the hardest things I have ever had to write, and I have written a lot of things in my life. I hope you like it, I mean as much as you can like something like that. I will try to update ASAP. _

_Oh and I chose the flashback sequences in place of putting the actual commentary Bella was giving Alice. I thought the flashback's would get the point across better as well as break the monotony of narration. In other words Bella is flashing back as she is telling Alice the story. I thought I would clarify that._


	8. Dating Alice Cullen

_A/N: THANK YOU!!!!! for all the reviews….and for adding me to your story alerts and to your favorites. I am so glad that there are so many people enjoying this. I am also glad that there are so many people willing to read a lesbian story. Thank You._

_Sorry About the Infrequent Updates…that pesky little Life thing getting in the way again…_

_Now without further ado._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dating Alice Cullen**

It was the end of my first week and I was trying to wrap my head around all that had happened. I had unleashed my deepest secret onto Alice and she was being surprisingly supportive of it all, I mean most people would have ran away. I was picking up on my routine very well, the book store was going well and I was almost ready to go it on my own. School was a lot of work but nothing that couldn't be managed, Alice was an amazing help in the tutoring department. She seemed to pick up on everything so easily, it was almost as if she already knew what she was being taught.

Alice had asked me out on a date Saturday, she said something about wanting to do this the right way. She said it was unlike her to be so negligent of her manners and that she should of asked me out sooner. I had never met anyone in my life that was this proper. In fact, Edward is well mannered for the most part as well. It was like they were from a different era. I had never met two more perfect people in all my life.

Saturday eventually came, and I was absolutely at a loss of what to wear. As usual I was fashion challenged, and the girl I was going out with this evening was most definitely not. Alice always wore high-end clothing, and looked good doing it. I had no clue where we were going, Alice refused to tell me. She told me that it would take a drive to get there so we were leaving out at three-thirty that afternoon in order to get there on time. The dress was semi-formal, not exactly black tie but definitely not jeans and t-shirt. I was also instructed to pack an overnight bag. Apparently, Dr. Cullen had spoken with my father about Alice and I taking an overnight trip to wherever it was. Dr. Cullen assured him that the event would be chaperoned by Mrs. Cullen, although Alice mentioned that last part was a lie, but was thrown in to make sure I could be cleared to go. Weren't parents supposed to tell other parents the truth? I thought that was some sort of code or something. Maybe Dr. Cullen did trust Alice enough to go places on her own.

Alice assured me that I would be very safe with her. I almost laughed at that, How was 4'10" Alice Cullen going to save me if we encountered danger? I didn't know but I wasn't going to argue. Charlie didn't yet know that I was gay, he just thought Alice was my friend. I needed more time to explain to him that I didn't like men and then slowly drop the bomb on Charlie that I was romantically involved with the town doctors daughter. I wanted to shout to the world that I was dating the incredibly gorgeous Alice Cullen, I was proud, and almost boastful. But now was not the time for that, I had a date to prepare for. I had packed my bag already, those clothes were easy.

I finally decided on my nicest dress, a cobalt blue chiffon halter dress. It was strapless but tied around my neck and fell nicely at my knees. I also pulled out my black strap laden heels, which I had never worn. I was guaranteed to fall many times tonight, but it was a chance I was willing to take, only for Alice. I had two hours to go before Alice was picking me up. I showered and did my makeup and hair. I let my hair fall naturally around my shoulders and went with a simple anti-frizz serum as my hair product. I did my make-up in an evening color palette. I thickened my eyeliner, not to much but enough to pop out my eyes and create a smoky look, I also blended in a blue eye shadow. The color blue was just right and not overdone. I chose a subtle pink lipstick and some gloss to bring out my lips. I finally put on my foundation and removed my robe that I had put on to avoid makeup stains.

I did a once over of myself and took inventory of my overnight bag and purse to make sure I had everything I needed. I was ready to go and right on schedule the door bell sounded. I heard Charlie's foot steps going towards the door. I picked up my bags and Charlie yelled upstairs.

"Bella, Alice is here." At that my heart skipped a beat. Here I go, out on a real date, the first one that meant anything since Elizabeth. I proceeded down the stairs and all eyes were on me. As I reached the bottom Alice greeted me with a hug and a kiss on my cheeks, she then stepped back.

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning" she said with a smile.

"So do you" I replied. She really did look good, she had on a black mini skirt that looked almost like a gothic tutu and a white collared button down shirt. Her outfit was completed by black leather boots and a black leather motorcycle jacket with a white stripe. She looked like a Catholic school girl gone wrong, and I liked it. We stood there mindlessly staring at one another before we heard the sound of a throat being cleared. I looked up to find Charlie looking confused and a bit uncomfortable.

"So Dad I think we are going to be heading out now" I replied trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Well you two be safe and don't forget about that pepper spray I gave you Bells" he replied.

"I won't Dad, you have a good weekend" I replied giving him a hug.

"Take care of my girl Alice" Charlie said smiling at her.

"Don't worry I will Mr. Swan, you have a nice evening" she replied.

With that we walked out the door with our arms linked, and Alice was carrying my bag and backpack effortlessly. She must work out because she seemed to be able to carry things that looked twice her body weight. When I looked out into my driveway I was caught off guard by a canary yellow Porsche. Where was her Beetle?

"Where did this come from?" I said in an astonished tone.

"The car?" she asked back.

"No, the fifty-foot tree next to it" I replied in a playfully sarcastic tone.

"Sarcasm is definitely not a good trait for you. This is a Porsche 911 Turbo, it is quite the little machine" she said.

"Is this Carlisle's or something? Because I have never seen you in it before." I replied.

"No it is mine, I just don't drive it to school because I am trying to not attract attention to myself. Plus my Beetle is my everyday car, the Porsche is my car for special occasions. Although, I would like to drive it more often than I get to."

"Well you get to drive it now and I will be in it, so added bonus right?" I replied playfully.

"Most definitely Isabella, It will be quite the adventure" she replied with a wink.

* * *

About ten minutes later we were loaded up and on the road heading towards the unknown destination.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going already?" I asked.

"Nope, you will just have to see when we get there" Alice replied back.

"No fair, everyone knows where I am going but me" I said pouting.

"That is exactly the point Isabella, for you to be surprised and in suspense, trust me, you will enjoy yourself this evening" She replied back.

"I hope so, because you went through all that trouble to coax Charlie into letting me out overnight with people he hardly knows."

"Charlie doesn't hardly know us, he's been friends with Carlisle since we moved here a few years ago. I know it's been more of a professional relationship but I think after a few years you would know something about a person's character" she replied back.

"I suppose, so where did you live before this?" I asked.

"Alaska" Alice answered quickly.

"Wow that must have been cold, I couldn't imagine living anywhere colder than Forks."

"My family likes cold climates, it suites us" she replied.

"What are you like a family of abominable snowmen or something?" I shot back. I got a huge laugh from Alice at this statement.

"Something like that, maybe sarcasm does work for you" Alice replied still laughing.

"So you were adopted, Do you know what happened to your biological parents" I asked in curiosity.

"I was so young when Carlisle and Esme adopted me that I don't know and they didn't give out much information at the adoption agency. I have never tried to look, maybe I will someday." She had a wistful look about her as she said this. I think it's sad that she doesn't know her real parents, but it sounds like Carlisle and Esme have given her a good life.

"I am sorry to hear that you didn't get to know them better" I replied back.

"It's ok, I got a good life, it could be worse. I have such wonderful brothers and sisters and parents. I couldn't ask for a better world."

"I guess that's true" I replied back.

"So Isabella we have talked about my family, What about yours?" She asked.

"Well Charlie is my father and Reneé is my mother, they met when they were young and they feel in love and got married. They moved into the house that Charlie still lives in and I was born. Soon Reneé tired of living in Forks and she moved out when I was about six months old and took me with her. We lived in California before finally settling in Phoenix. It all broke Charlie's heart and I still think he's not over my mother. I still went to visit Charlie every summer here in Forks, up until two years ago when we started vacationing in California. Last year, my mother married my step dad Phil. He plays minor league Baseball for a living and that requires him to travel a lot. I could tell my mother wanted to be with him but she felt guilty leaving me all alone. I then decided to move with Charlie so she could travel. Also, after Elizabeth, I was looking for an excuse to get out. Now I live in Fork's."

"Well that is interesting, I was wondering why you came here if you didn't like it so much." She replied.

"Yeah, It was for the best. So what do you like to do for fun?" I asked her.

"I have many hobbies and talents. Shopping has to be my top favorite thing to do, I love to get new clothes. Traveling, Camping, Hiking, and playing Baseball are a few things I like to do. Despite my love of shopping malls I enjoy the outdoors as well. I also enjoy learning about new things and reading. I have read hundreds of books, and studied many subjects. I absolutely adore music, it is one of the best things invented. I also like taking Isabella Swan out in my Porsche to unknown destinations and playing _Twenty Questions _with her." She said the last one with a smirk.

"Well I am glad you are enjoying the torture you are inflicting upon me."

"If you think this is torture, then you are sorely mistaken Isabella, I can torture you in ways you couldn't even begin to comprehend." She said this with a mischievous glare in her eyes, it was almost like she was absolutely serious and I almost could believe her.

"Why do I have the feeling your not yanking my chain on this one?" I asked hesitantly.

"You would be correct Isabella" she replied promptly.

"Ok then whip out the leather and the handcuffs. I promise not to scream…too much." I said this with a smile.

"Now Isabella this is only our first date and I would very much like take you to dinner before tying you up and having my way with you."

"Well alright, If you insist" I replied in a playful tone.

"I do" she replied.

For the rest of the car ride we chatted casually about our favorite books and movies, and music. We talked about school and college and work. It was nice to get to know more about Alice, and as I got to know her better I started to like her more. I was happy, even though I had no clue where I was going. Soon the car fell silent and I sat looking out the window and was lulled into a sleep.

I was woken up by a gentle nudge and I looked to my left to see Alice there smiling at me.

"Wake up sleepyhead and look out the window" she said playfully.

I looked out the window and my eyes met a sign. _Welcome to Seattle, Washington _it said. So we were in Seattle, but that still didn't explain what we were doing here.

"What are we doing in Seattle?" I asked.

"Patience Isabella, and you will see the surprising journey that awaits you.

"Ok, but I still think this is torture."

* * *

_A/N: You will notice that Bella has more of a fashion sense in this story, but the question is Does Alice Cullen approve? *evil smirk here*. So what do you think they are doing in Seattle?…._


	9. I Think She Should Know

**A/N: THANK YOU!!! To all those who review and favorite and alert, I am grateful for you all. Bear with me and know that I haven't forgotten this story and that I promise to stick with this story to the end. Life got in the way again.**

**In this chapter I chose to explore some of Alice's worry before her and Bella's date. This takes place on Saturday before her date with Bella. I thought it was also time for another Alice POV chapter. **

**And to those of you demanding hot lesbian action….you warm my heart…and it will come in due time…I promise…patience grasshopper.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: I think she should know.**_

_***Alice POV***_

_This week has perhaps been one of the most amazing weeks of my existence, I couldn't imagine a better time. Isabella and I were getting along well and I had asked her out on a date. I was being extravagant again and kind of planned an over the top date and it required us staying overnight. I talked to Carlisle and he agreed for the sake of keeping our identity that he would talk to Chief Swan, you know all that parental stuff. I also didn't want it to look suspicious if I drove her the two and half hours home in the middle of the night, when a normal girl would be exhausted after an evening out and I am guessing Chief Swan wouldn't let that happen. _

_I was also in a fight with myself, I didn't know how much longer I could keep up the charade with her. She was going to start getting suspicious if I never ate in her presence or if I never appeared tired. What if she gets close to me and discovers that I don't have a heartbeat? How am I going to explain those things to her? This is so much more complicated than I foreseen, there was another thing How am I supposed to explain to her that I can see the future?_

_"I consider you to be a very intelligent individual Alice but when it comes to this girl you are absolutely hopeless." I was broken out of my inner battle by Edward. _

_"Thanks Edward what a big fantastic help you are." I was a little bitter. _

"_I am only trying to help you Alice, you are looking at this the wrong way. You need to process it simply and take it one step at a time." He was always so all-knowing and sensible, it could be quite annoying sometimes. _

_"Hey I heard that, it is my job to know what people are thinking. Except of course as I have told you before Bella's thoughts are a complete mystery. I hope to figure out why sometime. Anyways, back to the situation at hand. You must ask yourself some very serious questions: Is this going to be worth it in the end? Is she even going to be around to be worth telling? If this goes any further than it's going your going to need to tell her, we don't need her to find out on her own and inquire with the wrong people." _

_"You know as well as I do Edward about the future. I see her, I see her bright and clear. I see us together, like apart of the family together. If everything goes as planned she will be one of us to. Before any of that can happen I have to tell her what one of us is. We also have to progress in our relationship in order to get to that point. I know the possible end result but I don't know the equation that is going to take us there." I was really stumped on that part. My visions are very transitory; always changing. _

_"You see her with us, you see her as apart of the Cullen family. You need to tell her, before this gets to deep. I don't want you to invest all of this time and end up having it wasted." He looked genuinely concerned. _

_"Oh Edward whatever will I do if I waste time, I only got an eternity to live." I just had to say it._

_"You get my point Alice, I am speaking in terms of emotional investment. I don't want to see you or her get hurt." _

_"I know, but even for a vampire as old as I am this romance thing is all new to me. I have read about it, watched it, studied it; But nothing prepares you for the experience." _

_"The same thing goes for me when I met Jasper, it was complicated, but we worked through it." _

_That was true, Jasper and Edward paired together well. They had differing character traits, but they knew how to balance each other out.___

_"Yes and I am sure overtime we will work everything out, but you have to remember that you and Jasper were both vampires when you met. Bella is human and she is fragile. I am worried that at any moment I will snap and suck her dry. I find something disturbing about wanting to have my girlfriend for dinner."_

_"Her blood is superb; no doubt on that. I know it was slightly easier because Jasper and I were both vampires but we still had to work out the details of our relationship. In this case forever is actually a solid term. Forever means exactly what it states: No metaphors. I know this whole human-vampire thing is going to be a challenge but you have to take it one step at a time. Cross every bridge as it comes and gage her reactions. If it is meant to happen, it will happen. You have seen it happening so figure out how your going to get to that point."_

_"Thanks Edward for your input; again." _

_"No problem little sister." He winked at me then walked off._

* * *

_I think now was the time to talk to Carlisle about my concerns, he was always good at these types of things. I went to his study and knocked on the door.___

_"Come in" he called out after my hand briefly made contact with the door. _

_"Good Afternoon" I greeted him as I came in and shut the door, I then preceded over to one of the giant leather chairs by the window. I was going at a humans pace in order to practice for this evening. It was easy to forget when you spent so much time among your own kind. Only a fraction of the never ending day was spent in the presence of mortals._

_"Good Afternoon Alice, What brings the pleasure of your acquaintance?" He had a bright and warm smile on his face._

_"Well it's about Isabella and tonight. I am having a little trouble in deciding what to do about our predicament. I am a vampire and she is a human, we are obviously different. I know that she isn't stupid enough to go on not noticing that I am different. I don't know how much longer I can go on lying and making cover ups. I've seen the future and it looks good for us but obviously we must use discretion. I wanted to hear your opinion on the matter of telling Isabella about us." _

_"I am glad you care about my opinion so much. I think you should do what makes you happy and what is best for the situation. I trust that you will be careful. I want to see all my children happy with their existence. I know at times this way of living is difficult to deal with but it has it's rewards to. Everything will happens as it is meant to happen and we just have to take it one step at a time. I love you Alice and I hope that she works out for you." He had the fatherly glow that he sometimes gets._

_"Thank You Carlisle, It means so much that you trust in me and approve of this. I am glad that you are here to help me."_

_"I am always here when you need my advice. I do feel bad about lying to Charlie Swan about the supervision but I think an eighty year old vampire is more than capable of taking care of a human for a day." I laughed at that._

_"I think so to. I see that you must be off to the hospital shortly, so I will leave you to your preparations." I was ahead of everyone as always._

_"Thank You, enjoy the rest of your weekend Alice and be safe. I wish you the best of luck. If anything goes wrong please call me immediately."_

_"I will, have a nice weekend." I then quickly strode out of the study and into the hallway. It was nearly time to get Isabella, I had to get my stuff together and bid my goodbyes. I went to my room and grabbed my suitcase and made my way downstairs. Edward and Jasper were sitting on the sofa in the living room reading, they both looked up as I entered the room. _

_"Well boys I must be off to get the damsel, I hope you both have a lovely weekend. Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone."_

_"Shouldn't you be the one worried about trouble" Jasper said this with a smile on his face. _

_"Don't remind me" I didn't need to worry to much. _

_"Have a good weekend Alice" Edward said with his classic smile. _

_"I will, thanks again Eddie for the advice." I winked and was gone before he could say anything. He didn't like when I called him Eddie. I walked over to my canary yellow Porsche and loaded my suitcase into the trunk. I was going to surprise Isabella by taking my special car. I didn't want to stand out at school hence my beetle. _

_I was out onto the road speeding towards Isabella's house…speeding towards my destiny, my future, and my last hope.___


	10. Ice Mingles With Fire

_**A/N: Thank YOU!!! For all your reviews and alerts. I am terribly sorry for the delay, the very long delay but I'm back and I'm going to try harder to get the chapters out a little sooner then I have been. I shall not let this go to the FanFiction graveyard of unfinished stories. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's contents. **_

_**Warning: From here on out the story will be rated M due to content plus I rather be safe.**_

_**We are back to where we left off in chapter 8 in Bella's POV.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 10: Ice Mingled With Fire**

"_What are we doing in Seattle?" I asked._

"_Patience Isabella, and you will see the surprising journey that awaits you. _

"_Ok, but I still think this is torture." _

We drove into downtown Seattle and navigated through the streets until we arrived at a restaurant. The sign read, "_13 Coins Restaurant"'. _Alice pulled up to the valet and got out. She came around to my door and opened it and helped me out. We entered the restaurant and went up to the hostesses station.

"Hello and Welcome to the 13 Coins Restaurant, Do you have a reservation?" The hostess greeted us happily.

"Cullen for two please" Alice replied smoothly.

"Oh we have been waiting for you, follow me please." They had been waiting for us? That is interesting, I wonder what she put together. We were being led through the maze of tables and towards the back of the restaurant. The hostess then stopped at a glass door and opened it, it was a private dining area. She led us to the table situated in the middle of the room. She waited for us to be seated and took our drink orders. I stuck with water and so did Alice.

"Wow this place is really nice Alice, you shouldn't have" I know her family was well off but I wasn't with her for money.

"Nonsense Isabella, you are a special girl and I wouldn't want to do anything less."

"This is amazing, you are amazing. I am glad we could do this."

"Well Thank You for your kind words, order anything you like. Be sure to eat up, I got some other things planned; you will need your energy."

I couldn't believe she had anything else planned, this was extravagant enough. What else could she have planned?

"There's more to this evening, this is way more than I expected I don't think I could possibly handle anymore surprises."

"You will see and I am sure you will love it. It's been awhile since I have gotten to plan anything and I wanted this night to be perfect." She said this with a sly smile.

"Well so far it is, just being with you is good enough for me. All of this is just icing on the cake."

By this time the waitress came back with our drinks and took our orders. Alice ordered some sort of salad and I ordered the vegetable fettuccine. It appears we both love our vegetables.

"So do you come to Seattle often" I asked out of curiosity.

"Not that often, I sometimes get in the mood for a change of scenery and new shopping so I gather up my sister and brothers and we take a mini trip."

"That sounds fun, I bet your brothers make things interesting."

"They do; sometimes a little too interesting."

"They seem like fun guys to hang out with, I didn't have any siblings growing up so I sometimes wonder."

"Well I got three brothers, I'll give them to you for free." She said this with a mischievous smile.

"Can I do like a trial run? To test them out? See if they are a good fit?

"Sure, How's next Tuesday at around six sound?"

"I'll have to check my agenda, but I think it's good"

"They are good guys, always watching out for me."

The waitress brought our food and checked on us, I was starving so I dug right in. I had been kind of nervous and unable to eat much all day but now that I was relaxed, I was ready to eat.

"This is really good, how is your salad?" I asked between bites.

"It's delicious, I haven't had one in such a long time." She replied.

"So what kind of food do you like? Any favorites?" I wondered what she liked I thought I could cook for her sometime.

"Not any in particular, I like all kinds of food. I travel a lot so I get to eat a lot of different kinds."

"That must be fun to travel, I haven't traveled much but I would like to."

"Well I think that could be arranged Isabella, the Cullen's are quite travel savvy."

"All of you are so young, it's amazing that you have found the time to travel."

"Yes, but we try to fit it in whenever we can manage, we believe in experience. Carlisle and Esme have made it a point to give us a life full of culture and knowledge. They also try to give us what we never had before."

"I could see that, they seem like great parents to have."

"They are fabulous parent's, I couldn't have asked for better one's."

The conversation continued for another 20 minutes or so until we were finished eating, Alice paid the bill and we retrieved the car. We were back out on the road in no time.

"So where are we going now Alice?" I asked.

"You will see Sweet Isabella." She replied.

"Got to keep it a secret down to the last second don't you?"

"Yes, the surprise is half the fun."

I shot her a glare then a smile then I settled down in my seat. We drove through a maze of streets for about another ten minutes until we turned into a parking structure. We parked the car and emerged out into the street and turned a corner and right in front of me was a giant lit up sign. _The Intiman Theatre is Proud to Present : A Midsummer Night's Dream. _

"Wow Alice, this is amazing." I was awed again by her, we were going to be studying Shakespeare in English and I told her how I liked his works. Now I get to see it live.

"I knew you would like it, now let me get the tickets."

* * *

A few hours later the show was over, it was amazing. We were speeding toward the hotel now. Alice didn't leave me hanging this time, but somehow I had the feeling that the surprises weren't over yet. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I felt like something big was coming. We arrived at the hotel and were greeted by the valet and a bellhop.

"Welcome to The Edgewater Hotel, If there's anything you need just dial out and we will be happy to assist you." The guy at the service desk said as he handed Alice the room key.

"Thank You Kindly Sir" Alice replied smoothly.

I was expecting to get into an elevator but was led through a set of doors and was greeted by a hallway lined with doors, it was starting to look like a hotel now. We made a few turns and finally stopped at what I assumed was our room. Alice reached into her purse and pulled out a blindfold.

"Now I am expecting you to be a good sport Isabella and put this on" Alice said as she handed me the blindfold.

"At this point I have no arguments" I replied as I placed the blind fold on.

"Thank You" Alice replied. I felt her hands on my shoulders as she led me into the room. I was greeted by the smell of Lilac and Vanilla, mixed with salty ocean air. We walked a few feet and Alice left me momentarily to deal with the bellhop. She was back and whispering in my ear in less than a minute.

"So Sweet Isabella, I think its time for that blindfold to come off. I hope you enjoy this." She then removed my blindfold for me.

What I was greeted with next was nothing short of amazing, At least a hundred candles were burning throughout the room and white roses and rose pedals were everywhere. There was a big glass window that faced the ocean, we were right on the water.

"Alice Cullen, I don't know what to say. I am speechless."

"Then my plan worked well." She replied.

"This night is absolutely amazing, everything is perfect." I was shocked, how did I find her? This is crazy.

"I am glad you have enjoyed our evening, it's been a long while since I have dated. So I wasn't sure."

I then walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her passionately, I was cut off soon after I started to kiss her. This happened a lot and it was quite frustrating. Alice must have sensed my disappointment.

"What is the matter Sweet Isabella?" she asked as she placed strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Well I thought tonight would be the night we finally got to the next level. This night has been perfect down to the last detail, and well all this" I said pointing around me. Alice got a very serious look on her face.

"I know, and you don't know how bad I want to go to that level with you. It's so bad but I am afraid I'll lose control and that will be very dangerous for you and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you, ever." I was confused, very confused.

"Alice Cullen, What are you going on about?"

"Isabella, there's something I have to tell you, something that's very important. I have hesitated because this information is only the privilege of certain ears. I feel like I can trust you enough, but I am scared of what this may do to our relationship. I'll completely understand if you want to go and never see me again but I can't lie to you anymore."

"Alice, What are you talking about? Why would I never want to see you again?"

"Isabella, it's about myself and my family; We are different than other families, very different."

"Oh you mean the fact that you all look like you should be on the cover of GQ" I replied with a smile.

"There's a reason we all look like this, and it's isn't as pretty as the face we have been given. Isabella, I am not human." She said it with a straight face.

"Not human? Of course your human, you look human to me."

"Well I was human at one time but that was many years ago."

"Is this some kind of metaphorical thing?"

"No, I am a…Vampire." She uttered the words slowly and clearly.

"Vampire? Like Count Dracula; Suck your blood, Sleep in a coffin.. Vampire?"

"Not exactly like that, but yes I am a Vampire. I don't remember much about my human life. I was turned into a vampire somewhere in the 1920's. I have been living as one since. I joined the Cullen family, along with Jasper during the 1950's. Were not like other vampires, we are more civil and human-like. We only feed on the blood of animals to survive. We try to blend in with humans but we never age so we have to eventually find a new place to live."

"Your serious aren't you? You really are a Vampire, just not the kind I thought."

"Yes Isabella, I wanted to tell you because this is not something I can continue to lie to you about, not if I am going to continue to see you like this. I just wanted to wait to see if things could even go well before revealing it. I not only have me to worry about but my family and my entire species. Not many people know we exist and were supposed to keep it that way. I'll understand if you want to go and never see me again."

"Alice, I am shocked by all this but I don't want to leave."

This was true, I didn't want to leave. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. Maybe I didn't want to admit that she was different. I have to face this to be with her.

"Are you afraid?" she asked with concern.

"Only of not being with you" I replied.

"I' am afraid of that too, I want to be with you. I just didn't want to lie to you. I' am here to answer any questions you may have. I want you to be as comfortable with this as possible."

"What's it like being a Vampire? If your not like other Vampire's; then what are you like?"

"Being a Vampire is not something I recommended, it does have it's advantages but it also has it's disadvantages. We don't eat food, we drink blood. My family chooses not to prey on humans. We call ourselves vegetarians as a private joke. Although we do not drink human blood it doesn't mean that we don't have a desire for it. We have to constantly control ourselves around humans, we have to be careful or we can slip and it won't be good. I desire your blood greatly but I have to focus on not taking action. It's hard to be close to you because I don't want to hurt you. That's why I pull back sometimes; for your protection."

"You want my blood?" I was shocked by this.

"Yes Isabella, it's in my natural instincts to want your blood. You smell very good, very floral. Your blood is sweet and I crave it. I know it's a lot to hear but I want to be truthful. I desire you and as long as you're a human being with blood in your veins I will desire you in such a awful way."

"It's in your nature, it isn't your fault. Why do I have to smell so good?". Not only is she not human but she wants my blood with a passion.

"I ask myself the same question everyday" Alice replied with a guilty look.

"It's ok, it's just not the way I Imagined you would desire me" I had been thinking about that, I wanted her to want me.

"Oh believe me Isabella I desire you in that way as well, very much so. That is what makes this so dangerous. I want you with a burning passion, one way would kill you. Both ways mixed could be the end of us both. I can't lose control, if I ever did I wouldn't be able to exist with myself any longer."

"I understand, or at least I am trying to understand. I don't know what it's like to desire a persons blood. It's good to know this, all of it. I will be able to better help you, make it as bearable as possible to be close with you."

"So you'll keep me" Alice asked with hopeful eyes.

I couldn't help but to be completely taken with that look on her face. I ran over to her and crashed my lips into hers. "Forever" I replied.

Alice deepened the kiss and began to move as we kissed. Eventually, I was pushed gently onto the bed and Alice placed her small frame above me as she ran her hands all over my body. She began to slide her hands up my dress as she kissed me; She searched out my breasts and started to massage them.

"Alice it's ok you don't have to do this" I said with an understanding tone.

"If I'm going to be around you, I need to test my tolerance. I need to try before I can say I can't."

"Ok, just try" I replied.

"Yeah" she said as she started to untie my dress and take it off. She began to kiss my neck and I started to unbutton her shirt and then I removed her skirt. She unclasped my bra and removed it, she started kissing and lightly sucking on my breasts. I let out a moan, I loved my breasts being played with. Alice tugged off my underwear; leaving me naked and exposed now. Her eyes scanned my body for a few seconds.

"You are absolutely gorgeous Isabella, I love it."

"Your not so bad yourself Alice Cullen" I replied.

She smiled and trailed kisses down to my thighs, she lingered for a moment then gently opened my legs and I could feel her cold breath against my skin. I soon felt her tongue against my clit and I let out load moan. It was amazing as she worked her tongue around with precision. She was in tune with everything my body was doing. I was practically screaming with pleasure a few minutes into it. She then slowly slid her fingers into my tight wet womanhood and I let out a load gasp. She began working them in and out while sliding her tongue around my clit. It went on this way for awhile until she was just using her fingers and she worked her way back up to kiss me. She increased her rhythm and speed and her fingers hit every spot just right and it finally happened. I came the hardest I ever came in my life. I griped her back; nails digging into her marble like skin. I let out a scream of ecstasy, and rocked in motion with her fingers until I was finished.

I fell back onto the bed and I felt the weight on the bed shift and I looked over to find Alice by the window. Breathing in the ocean air.

"Just give me a minute Isabella." She said in a soothing tone.

I understood, it must have been hard for her to be that close that long. I watched as the moonlight caught against her naked body. She was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

She soon returned to the bed and her cold body was against my hot one…

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked it…there's more to come and the next one will be here a lot sooner. _


End file.
